star the hedgehog
by Lady Santos
Summary: FIC SERÀ REESCRITA PORTANTO ELA ESTÁ TEMPORARIAMENTE CANCELADA
1. Prologo

Star t. hedgehog

prólogo

Mistic ruins, 19h30min, oficina do Tails

Estavam todos lá, Babylon Rogues, dark team, Rose team, Silver, Blaze, Tikal, os Chaotix, e é claro, o Sonic team.

Amy estava num dos sete quartos, finalizando os retoques em seu vestido de noiva. Sim, ela estava para realizar seu sonho, casar-se com sonic the hedgehog.

Cream, sua dama de honra e grande amiga, estava ajudando-a. ela estava namorando tails já havia três meses e não via a hora de estar no lugar da amiga.

Blaze, madrinha, estava noiva de Silver, mas não pensava em casamento, ainda.

E por fim, Rouge, outra madrinha, estava casada com Knuckles e grávida de oito meses, era menina.

Enquanto isso, na sala de estar, sonic, que apesar de tantos anos finalmente resolveu ter um relacionamento com Amy, estava numa luta interminável contra sua gravata-borboleta, quando Silver e Shadow entraram para ajudá-lo por que já estava se atrasando, o que já não era costume do ouriço azul demorar mais 5 minutos se arrumando

Lá fora, no quintal imenso, todos estavam confortáveis em seus lugares e Knuckles, como guardião da Master Esmerald, fazia papel de padre.

2 horas após muito sermão, sonic e Amy trocaram as alianças e tornaram-se marido e mulher num beijo doce.

Assim,todos foram para o salão de festas ,com Vector no som e todos os demais dançando,comendo conversando,resumindo todos estavam se divertindo.

Afinal, todos ali tinham um par, um companheiro (a), (exceto Gamma por motivos óbvios) todos menos Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog


	2. A Chegada

C1: a chegada

10 anos depois

Station square, 07h30min, casa dos rose

Como todo o domingo, todo mundo estavam todos reunidos para um delicioso café, a não ser big e gamma, um por estar morando na Austrália e o outro por ter sido desativado após sua ultima missão pela G.U.N.

Mas, além disso, muita coisa mudou:

Sonic não era mais aquele grande aventureiro que ficava dias fora de casa, agora era policial. E, para desgosto de sua filha, aposentou-se das corridas, nem seu velho tênis mais usava.

Amy fez faculdade de moda e administração, assim abriu sua própria loja de roupas e marca a "Rosemodes". Embora ser ocupada, ela era que organizava os encontros aos domingos e também cuidava de sua.

Por falar nela, seu nome era Madison , esta pequena, mas um tanto explosiva ouriça tinha apenas seis anos de idade, suas roupas costumeiras eram um vestidinho com mangas ate o meio entre o cotovelo e o ombro, até o joelho (feito por sua mãe, claro) com fitinhas rosa nas mangas, na cintura e na bainha do mesmo. Como calçado usava simplesmente versões menores que as botas que sua mãe ainda usava. Por que disse que ela era explosiva? Não, não era por que ela era muita de brigar, e sim porque era a mais veloz dentre todas as crianças da cidade, por isso, seu sonho é um dia correr lado a lado com seu pai.

Já Rouge, nossa querida ladra de jóias, golpista, chantagista e agente dupla agora tinha uma pacata loja, acredite se quiser, do que ela mais queria nesse mundo: ESMERALDAS!Se acalme, não são as que você pode estar pensando, essas elas compra na mão de mineradores e as revende, mas o mercado não confiava muito nela, e sua loja foi à falência, mesmo assim não desistira e todo o dia ia para loja.

Knuckles continuava como o guardião de esmeralda mestre, mas este trabalho era mais de Tikal, já que o equidina tinha de ver e cuidar da filha, apesar desta ter 10 anos, ele não confiava em Rouge com sua filha naquela loja.

A filha deles, Rex, tinha 10 anos, era um hibrido de equidina e morcego, na verdade era mais equidina que morcego por isso a chamavam de echidibat. Sempre usava uma bata tomara-que-caia preta com um elástico prateado, calças jeans e um par de botas pretas. assim como seu pai,era muito forte,mas ao contrario dele era muito tranqüças a suas asas era bem veloz no ar,mais que sua mã falar de sua super audição ,que fazia o menor cochicho um berro.

Tails, simplesmente conseguiu o premio de maior especialista em robótica e aeronáutica, claro que isso não significava que ele deveria deixar as damas esperando, assim logo que recebeu o premio pediu a cream em casamento, isso há quatro anos

Por falar em coelhos,cream não foi deixada pra trás nessa historia,afinal,a melhor doceira de station square não podia ser deixada de mãe vanilla,foi morar no campo,o medico disse que ar puro fazia bem a uma senhora.

Os chaotix deixaram o ramo de detetives, vector foi morar com vanilla,charmy ficou com uma abelhinha que conheceu e espio vivia por ai.

E o grupo mais incrível,foi o babylon rogues,que simplesmente abriu uma loja de seguros para carros e wave se casou com Jet.

Silver e Blaze por fim,se casaram,mas silver dizia que não estava preparado pro ramo de paternidade,desejo respeiado por sua gatinha.

Voltando especificamente aquele domingo,todos estavam em seus lugares,comendo,quando do nada,a campainha tocou.

TIN DONG

Quem pode ser? – Amy estava assustada por alguém bater em sua porta a tal hora – pode ver quem e,cream?

Claro – a coelha se dirigiu a porta, e ao abri-la, viu um ouriço lilás, com espinhos parecidos com o de Mephiles, uma franja como a de Amy, linhas rosa nas laterais de suas pernas e espinhos, um colar com o símbolo do sonic em azul, um par de tênis, como os de sonic, só que pretos com dois anéis nas laterais cada, olhos vermelhos e luvas brancas.

Ola – disse a figura

Oi, o que quer rapaz?

Eu lá tenho cara de menino, meu nome e é Star.

Oh,me perdoe.

O sonic esta?

Rapidinho espere ai mesmo,garota.

Cream se dirigiu para dentro ate Amy

Então,quem era? – Amy perguntou

Uma moça, ela quer falar com o sonic.

Tá certo vou ver.

Amy se dirigiu ate a porta para ver e perguntou

O que quer com meu marido, hum?

Nada de mais , só quero falar com líder do sonic team

Bem, pode entrar – Amy abriu mais a porta, deixando-a entrar

Elas foram ate a sala onde todos estavam comendo, estavam, pois,quando a peculiar ouriça chegou,olharam para ela e aqueles que estavam comendo logo engoliram. Amy começou a falar

Estes são: Cream the Rabbit, Miles Prower the Fox ou Tails, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna, Rex the Echidbat, Vanilla the Rabbit, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Camalleon, CharmyBee, Lisa the Bee, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Allbatroz, Madison the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog e eu sou Amy Rose

"pô, esse povo vem pra minha casa todo domingo?"

Prazer a todos – disse Star com um sorriso tímido – sou Star, Star the Hedgehog, e Srta. Rose, não precisava dizer o nome de todos, afinal, eu os conheço, li sobre vocês.

Quer comer algo? – Vanilla perguntou

Claro, viagens no tempo dão uma fome! – ela esfregava a barriga

Claro!

Peraí, para tudo! – Blaze e Silver pularam de suas cadeiras ao ouvir – você disse "viagem no tempo"?!

Eh...

De onde?Por quê?Quando – Tails perguntava alucinado

Calminha, lindo.

Desculpa ai, Cream.

Quando: 30 anos. Por que:não posso dizer .Onde:ARK

Sonic Cuspiu o suco que bebia ao ouvir a ultima palavra.


	3. Perguntas e Respostas

C2: Perguntas e respostas

Você disse ARK?

É né? – Star se envergonhava cada vez mais.

Por acaso, Star é somente um apelido, não é – Jet perguntou

Com certeza. Meu nome verdadeiro é Alexandra Maria The Hedgehog. Mais alguma pergunta?

De quando você vem? – sonic teve sua vez

30 anos à frente no tempo

Por quê? – Amy colocava as mãos por trás da cabeça

Desculpe isso ainda não posso revelar.

Como assim? – Shadow estava atento aquela conversa desde que ouviu apalavra "ARK".

É confidencial

Você é da G.U. N? – Cream perguntou

Do que?Obvio que não

ENTÃO DIGA LOGO POR QUE EU NÃO QUERO GASTAR MEU LATIM, DROGA! – Knuckles estava mais vermelho do que de costume, levantando bravamente com os punhos prontos pra atacar.

Knuckye, meu bem... ELA DISSE NÃO! – Rouge deu simplesmente a prova do próprio remédio para seu marido.  
tá certo "eu vou quietinho, sabe?" – ele se sentava já mais calmo

Obrigado Sra. Rouge

Olha só linda, senhora, tá no céu do ladinho Jesus, pode chamar qualquer um aqui por seu primeiro nome – roube falava – "e também que eu não sou tão velha"

Aqui está – Vanilla entrava pela sala

Demorou... – Star cochichava

É que o melaço tinha acabado

Assim após seis pratos de panquecas...

Bem, pensei aqui com meus neurônios, posso fala superficialmente o porquê de minha vinda.

Pode falar minha querida – disse Amy

Não sei quando, mas um dia, um ouriço e um homem usarão o raio eclipse para governar o mundo, o ouriço será enganado e o homem tomará o controle sobre Mobius. diz a lenda que o Sonic e seus companheiros tentaram lutar de ultima hora,mas sem sucesso,Sonic escondeu todos,amigos e família,e executou um chao blast Na forma Super,só que em vão.

Oh, Silver, isso num lembra certa pessoa? – Jet e Silver cochichavam e riam diante de Shadow, que sabia exatamente do que se tratava.

Pois é, vou indo – Star se levantava e limpava a boca – mas tarde próxima a umas 17h00min eu posso voltar?

Com certeza, só que somente eu, sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Silver, Blaze e as meninas vão estar, algum problema?

Claro que não

Mas aonde você vai – Tails perguntou

Conhecer Mobius

Ate às 17h?Aposto 1real de Big Big que não consegue – sonic dizia confiante

Apostado. aproposito porque acha que uso tênis de corrida parecidos com os seus?

Sei lápor que os acha bonitos – sonic dizia no mesmo tom de sarcasmo dela

Como fará isso? – Shadow intrigou-se

Star simplesmente virou-se, colocou o polegar de mão direita para cima e disse:

Com o estilo sônico.


	4. São dez anos

C3: 10 anos

As 17h daquele mesmo dia, a companhia tocou novamente, Cream a atendeu e conduziu Star até a sala. lá ela pediu para usar a TV,Amy disse que sim,então a ouriça posicionou seu colar em direção ao aparelho,virou-se para o pessoal que estava sentado no sofá e disse:

-o que vou apresentar agora é uma mensagem gravada e não poderá ser repetida peço a todos que prestem atenção.

Logo que ligou o que seria um mini-projetor no colar, uma ouriça tão vermelha quanto Knuckles apareceu, esta vestia um jaleco branco, ao fundo podia-se perceber que era a ARK. a ouriça começou a falar.

-meu nome é Scarlet, sou mãe de Alexandra ou Star e quem está gravando é meu marido John. estou enviando tanto esta mensagem quanto minha filha para pedir que impeçam Eggman e Mephiles,os dois dominaram o mundo.o ouriço controla as guerras ininterruptas enquanto o humano reabriu a estação espacial com um propósito:recriar a Ultimate Life ,ultimamente,ele vem remontando o Raio Eclipse para destruir Mobius.

- ele está vindo!- John disse.

- por isso novamente peço: Sonic impeça-os, você e todo o Sonic team.

No termino da mensagem, Star pegou o colar de volta e o colocou no pescoço

-e aí?Vão me ajudar?

-uhhhh... não – sonic disse em tom frio – você mesma disse que não sabe quando tudo isso vai acontecer e não podemos mais sair por aí a torta e a direita em por todos aqui:se passaram 10 anos!Não somos mais adolescentes, temos famílias. então se achar qualquer outro idiota pra te ajudar...

Todo mundo passou a olhar para o ouriço em pé e para ouriça listrada que chorava em silencio ate que...

-você acha que eu passei por um mar de rosas é?Pois o senhor que eu perdi tudo para vir aqui ouvir dizer um não! – ela dizia enquanto chorava – toma aqui – tirou o colar – uma lembrancinha. Talvez dê alguma idéia do que te disse.

Após isso, ela saiu correndo pela porta. Sonic abriu o pingente do cola,agora branco e viu uma inusitada foto,com isso,arrependeu-se do que disse,porem seus pensamentos foram cortados por Amy

-tá esperando o que Sonic?A morte da bezerra?Uma garota irada acabou de sair pela nossa porta sem idéia de onde ir, e pior do que fazer e você fica ai olhando pro nada?

Olha hora? – sonic olhou pro relógio de parede – tenho que ir querida. ei,Madison!

Sim papai – a garota e sua amiga saíram da cozinha – o que foi?

Querida, vai bem rapidinho no meu quarto e pega meus tênis vermelhos?

Claro que sim – e em menos de um piscar de olhos a garotinha trouxe um par de tênis de corrida que todos muito bem conhecemos.

Sonic os calçou e foi para o trabalho. mas, Shadow pegou o colar na Mao de Amy e se comprometeu a achá-la.


	5. Lutas e Romances

C4: Lutas e romances

Shadow passou muito tempo procurando, mas finalmente achou Star em Green Hill, sentada em baixo de sua arvore chorando, sem quere assustá-la se aproximou e baixou o colar ate a altura dos olhos da garota

-esqueceu alguma coisa?

Hã? – ela enxugou a s lagrimas e pegou o colar – obrigado.

Em seguida, ela abriu o pingente para ver a foto e o ouriço negro sentou-se ao lado dela

-Outra mensagem?

-Não, só uma lembrança.

.................................... Flashback....................................

_Quando tinha seis anos havia escapado de uma aula de historia e fui ate o observatório para ver o planeta que sempre quis conhecer, apesar de nunca deixarem-me ir._

_Minha mãe logo me achou e parou a meu lado e tempos depois meu pai, até ele que quase nunca ficava ao meu lado parou e ficamos ali apreciando a vista da estação._

_Engraçado que o amigo de meu pai, Christopher foi lá, escondidinho e tirou essa foto_

_........................................ _fim de flashback.....................................

- Sua família deve estar bem orgulhosa de você

- Minha família morreu e eu os vi morrer, nas mãos de Eggman – assim retirou os olhos de seu colar, seus lábios se encontraram com os de Shadow.

Todavia, neste mesmo momento, uma voz soou pelos céus da cidade, uma voz conhecida de todos, quem será?Sim, Eggman.

- olá de novo Station square!Quanto tempo!Estou de volta para dizer que reutilizarei o raio eclipse, eu e meu amigo Mephiles!Dou a vocês um único mês!Huahuahua!

************delegacia***********

Sonic chegou a seu plantão como um flash, que ate estava lento, uns 945 km/h. com certa notícia diferente:

-Marcão! – falou ela com um ar de amizade com seu chefe e velho amigo – vim aqui dizer que me despeço de você!

Mas por quê? – nessa hora Eggman deu sua mensagem.

Por isso, aí.

Bem, foi bom trabalhar com você nesses últimos dez anos, Azulão.

Fui! – assim sonic se virou e deu o mesmo pique que chegou, deixando seu chefe com um sorriso: "bem-vindo de volta Sonic The Hedgehog."

********Casa da Amy*********

A mensagem acabara de soar pelos céus, as meninas correram para o quarto de Madison deixando os adultos cabisbaixos sentados na sala, de repente Sonic chegou com seu velho sorriso, minutos depois Shadow e Star apareceram e a garota também sorria.

-Então... Agora quer minha ajuda Sonic?

Tá bom – Sonic sussurrou.

É o que?

TÁ BOM!

Mas, sem querer cortar o clima de vocês, como vamos impedi-los? – Silver disse enquanto se levantava.

Simples: achamos as esmeraldas; derrotamos os caras; e ávida continua! – Rouge falou em tom de descontração

*suspiro*como vamos fazer tudo isso se não temos nem nave?Claro, Tails tem o Tornado, mas esse é muito pequeno! –Sonic apontava para o amigo

Queria-me retirar tal comentário amigo, se todos aqui fizerem o favor de me acompanhar até a minha oficina, poderei mostrar minha ultima nave.

Eu vou deixar as meninas na casa da minha mãe – Cream comentou - isso aqui não é lugar pra elas, vejo você depois querido.

Assim o pessoal foi para a oficina do Tails e Cream, enquanto isso foi levar Madison e Rex papa casa da mãe. Depois disso foi se encontrar com o grupo.

Pronto?Já estão todos aqui? – Tails disse em sua oficina de teto alto, paredes metálicas, cheia de modelos, projetos, pedaços, e muita, muita graxa, de costas a um controle fixado o chão – ótimo. Pessoal, aqui atrás de mim esta o terceiro maior projeto da minha vida...

Um controle? –Knuckles cochichou baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para sua esposa te dar uma cotovelada na barriga – "por que será que eu nunca aprendo a lição, hein?"

Continuando, - Tails apertou o único botão vermelho em seu controle e então o chão se abriu em V, dele saiu uma nave bem conhecida da equipe original, só que, porem um pouco menor.

Pêra aí, esse é o Tufão Azul? – Sonic coçava a cabeça, desacreditado, assim como muitos ali presentes.

Mais ou menos Sonic. Há alguns meses, eu ia jogar foram esse projeto, com tudo, estava com tempo bastante ocioso, então fiz algumas modificações no projeto original.

Logo após ter dito isso, o raposo recebeu um beijo de Star e de Amy, um em cada bochecha, o que deixou nossa coelhinha tão vermelha quanto Knuckles.

Logo todos entraram e Tails continuou, mas logo foi interrompido por sua noiva:

- Tails, desculpe pro interromper, mas, você tinha me dito que somente tinha feito cinco quartos, pra Amy e Sonic, eu e você, Blaze e Silver, Rouge e Knuckles e Shadow. como fica Star?

O raposo simplesmente não disse nada somente olhou para a direita e para cima, em direção a um corredor. como um jogo ,todos repetiram a ação e Sonic percebeu o que o amigo queria dizer.

- continuando, vou dizer as posições:

Comigo no cockpit:

Amy; Rouge; Cream; Blaze.

Casa de maquinas, ou seja..

-Deixe-me adivinhar o lugar da Master Esmerald, Acertei?

-Certíssimo Knuckles, e como também já deve ter presumido você vai ficar com ela.

O resto pode ficar onde quiser.

-você tem academia e biblioteca? – Star perguntou e todos olharam para ela, que fez olhar de indiferença.

-claro!

Depois, cada um foi pro seu canto da nave. o equidina foi buscar sua jóia,Amy foi fazer lanches com Cream...

-ok pessoal!Esmeralda gigante no seu posto!

-lances pra uma semana na geladeira!

-Silver estou Grávida!

-É O QUE MULHER!


	6. Procurando as esmeraldas

C5: Procurando as esmeraldas

Você ouviu. Você vai ser pai.

NÃO!NÃO!

Sim!

Peraí, então você não pode ir nessa viagem.

Por quê?Estou grávida, mas não to morta. Ah! A propósito já são dois meses

Cara, não adianta lutar, pois essa é uma causa perdida – Sonic se aproximou – quando uma mulher, especialmente as nossas esposas, coloca algo na cabeça, nem reza braba tira!

Silver realmente desistiu da idéia, mas se comprometeu, ainda sim, a sempre ajudar a Blaze, a arrumar a cama, fazer o próprio almoço e sempre estar com ela.

A nave, apelidada por seu piloto como Ciclone, partiu sem demora, logo todos se acostumaram com o ambiente, o que não foi tão difícil, por já estarem habituados em viagens deste porte.

Dois dias se passaram e nenhum a esmerada apareceu no radar de Tails, até que...

_ATENÇÃO TODA A TRIPULAÇÃO. AQUI É SEU CAPITÂO, QUEIRAM SE APRESENTAR NO COCKPIT. OBRIGADO_

Ih!Rapaz! O Tails ta ficando chique que só ele! – Knuckles comentou com Sonic enquanto se encaminhavam até o lugar solicitado pelo raposo.

Deste modo quando todos estavam no cockpit...

Então Tails, o que foi? – Star perguntou – achou alguma Chao Esmerald?

Yes. Ao norte de nossa posição atual.

Ótimo, então vamos até lá! – Blaze colocou o punho na mão e Silver olhou pra ela com aquele olhar de "pelo amor de deus!"

Pois é, mas o radar também apontou outra coisa.

O quê? – Cream perguntou

Algo metálico

Seria um eggbot? – Shadow perguntou também

Não, algo mais denso, parece mais poderoso.

Então desçamos pra ver.

Logo que desceram – perto de um lago no meio de uma cadeia de montanhas acinzentadas e com sensação térmica de 15°C – avistaram um projétil azul e pequeno em frente à nave, tão rápido Rouge percebeu o que/quem era.

Ei galera!Não é o Playmobil?

O quem? – star indagou

O metal Sonic – Knuckles disse – é que a Rouge só chama ele assim desde a vez que o derrotamos (referencia a Sonic Heroes)

Todos saíram pra ver a maquina azul olho por olho

E ai?Quanto tempo né?

Não estou aqui para conversar minha cara falsificação, agora se me dão licença, vou procurar uma Chao Esmerald

Desde quando sabe nadar?

Desde que você tem repulsão a água – e pulou

Tails, um plano agora! – Shadow gritou

Nós vamos atrás dele e as meninas da Chao Esmer... – o raposo não terminou nem de falar e Star pulou na água e todos a seguiram, as meninas sendo guiadas por Star, depois Amy, Rouge, Blaze e Cream, e os meninos por Tails, depois Sonic, Shadow e Silver.

As meninas logo acharam um túnel que as levou direto a uma gruta, esta bem escura e elas acabavam pisando umas nas outras.

Tira essas orelhas da minha cara Cream!

Eu estou aras de você Blaze. Quem tá na tua frente é a Rouge

Ai – Star gritou

O que foi – disse Amy após se esbarrar nela que havia parado

Topei com uma pedra

Assim não dá pra continuar! – Rouge disse

Espere aí que eu tive uma idéia

Star tocou no chão e uma onda amarela correu pelo mesmo e logo depois um brilho vermelho apareceu.

Ali esta ela!Rouge pode ir pega-la?

Sopa no mel!

***********enquanto isso, com os meninos e Metal Sonic**************

Ao perceber que estava sendo perseguido, MS deu meia-volta em direção a superfície, a princípio, eles pensaram que haviam ganhado sem sujar as mãos, esta certo, isso na cabeça deles, pois assim que saiu da água, Metal Sonic atacou-os.

A partir daí a coisa não ficou nada fácil, claro, conseguiram amassar o casco, mas fora isso, digamos, MS 4X0 rapazes.

-Estamos fora de forma!

-Só isso Knux?Bem mais!

-Se pelo menos tivéssemos uma Chao Esmerald, poderíamos, com a ajuda de Shadow, parar o tempo e atacá-lo

E por que não disseram isso antes! – as "esposas" saíram do lago e rouge tinha a Chao esmerald em mãos

- toma Shad!

-com prazer!

Ele paralisou o tempo e uma Chuva de Socos dos punhos de Knuckles atacou logo a parte frontal do Playmobil – justo onde fica o seu núcleo de energia – e para finalizar, Sonic lançou se famoso Spin Dash no mesmo lugar. Shadow terminou de parar o tempo e MS estava destruído

-Ótimo!1xo para o Sonic Team – Tails disse dando pulos de alegria dentro de si

Deveria dizer 1x1 caro raposo! – Eggman e Mephiles estavam passando no dirigível (construído por eggman claro) e o cientista mostrava ter em mãos outra Chao.

Ele foi embora, e todo mundo voltou pra nave, Tails colocou a Chao em seu compartimento, O que, de certa forma aliviava a máster esmerald

As atividades na nave voltaram ao normal:

Knuckles voltou à sala de máquinas, ou como ele chamava "sala da esmeralda gigante"

Amy foi terminar o almoço

Cream, Tails e Blaze foram pro cockpit

Star foi à biblioteca e depois foi ao convés cochilar

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, os meninos resolveram fazer companhia a o equidna na parte inferior, enquanto as meninas conversavam na pequena sala montada por Tails com TV LCD 37''; estante com DVD de filmes; dois sofás pretos de dois e três lugares; entre outros. Então elas resolveram assistir um filme, todas juntas, isso quando achassem a ouriça rosa de listras vermelhas.

*********************meninos...

Quem diria... Depois de mais de 10 anos, olha a gente aqui de novo - Sonic se encostou à Master Esmerald com as mãos na cabeça para apoiar – numa nave, tentando salvar o mundo.

Pois é, né? – o equidna indagou – e o mais estranho de tudo

O que?

O maluco do Shadow ta vindo com a gente sem pestanejar!Sem dizer "só faço isso por que nossos objetivos coincidem"!

Eu to ouvindo, ta – Shadow estava ao lado de Silver e de Knuckles

E ainda tem mais!...Silver vai ingressar agora na 'sociedade da paternidade'!Isso é inédito minha gente!

Olha Sonic, não precisa me atormentar, certo?

Ora cara, não precisa se preocupar. Isso não é um bicho de sete cabeças

Pode não ser, mas... Sei lá... de onde eu venho,lá do futuro...as crianças aprendiam a lutar desde pequenas,só que agora não é mais necessário...e tem mais!Não tive pais pra me contar como cuidaram de mim, nem irmãos, somente a minha gatinha.

Nem a gente! – Knuckles se sentou ao lado dele – eu cuidei... Melhor cuido da minha Rex até hoje!

Eu pude ter essa sorte! – Sonic falou – mas daqui que minha mãe e meus irmãos viessem Madison já teria uns vinte anos!

Mas, mudando o foco da conversa, por que é que o Tails só sai daquele Cockpit, pra comer e Dormir?

Ah Silver, meu caro amigo, isso é uma longa historia...

Pode contar xará. sou todo ouvidos.

****************meninas...

Elas estavam que nem barata tonta, de um lado ao outro da nave, foram na academia, na biblioteca, banheiro, cozinha, até que Cream resolveu perguntar a Tails se ele poderia localizar a Star em algum da nave

Ah meu bem, pra isso não precisa fazer vexame, ela ta dormindo ali no convés – disse o raposo apontando.

Brigado amor – Cream deu um beijo na bochecha do amado e saiu com as outras meninas que estavam com ela.

Amy as guiou pelo corredor que levava até o convés, um bem semelhante ao do Tufão Azul, mas nisso elas nem se tocaram.

Ei Star, acorde... – Rouge se aproximou e balançou a ouriça

Uhhh... ah!É você rouge – abriu os olhos calmamente para ver as outras – o que foi?Algum problema?

Não. só queríamos saber se quer assistir um filme com a ?

Claro – disse já em pé e tirando a poeira

Destarte, todas foram para o mesmo corredor de onde tinham vindo, até que Cream interrompeu o silencio e perguntou que filme elas iriam assistir

Um romance, que tal – Star sugeriu

Uma onda de "OOOHHHHH" surgiu no corredor, pois todas esperavam isso de Amy.

Tem gente morando nesse coração, é linda?

Não, só que... é... – ela gaguejava e corava, deixando todas perceberem que estava mentindo

Pode se abrir com a gente Star, não tem problema – disse Amy

Não contem pra ninguém... mas o Sha...dow me beijou.

Um silêncio literalmente sem poder como ser descrito foi deposto ali, elas só trocaram olhares e depois continuaram andando.

**********************no outro dia...

Assim como o terceiro, com tudo, nada de playmobil, só um 20 eggbots, duas Chao Esmeralds, coisa de eggman mesmo... porem,nesse mesmo dia, Nazo(dessa agora podemos perceber boa influencia de Mephiles),um pouco complicado,mas nada que um pouco de caos no resolva

Mas a noite, pouco depois do Jantar...

Hohohohoho! – aquela mesma risada de sempre ligou a tela no cockpit, e por essa mesma risada, tiramos um a conclusão de quem seja a procura da sexta Chao Esmerald.

N/A: Desculpem a demora com esse capitulo, mas estava um pouco gripada.

Pois e, agora vos darei um resumo do próximo capitulo:

_Eggman e Mephiles acharam à penúltima Chao Esmerald. agora depende de nosso heróis capturá-la antes, todavia, nesse mesmo período, contaremos com revelações sobre o passado de Star e uma drástica mudança de efeitos._

I see ya :3


End file.
